


I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO FRAG ME UP

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Romance, Ultra Violence, kudos and comment to postpone the genocide of the human race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: THERE'S LOTS OF VIOLENCE AND IT'S ROMANTIC AND WRITING SUMMARIES IS BORING JUST READ IT FLESHBAGS***I'm posting this on behalf of the author who wrote the above summary but I'd just like to add that reading this fic will postpone the extermination of humanity so please consider reading it or at least clicking on the title to make the hit counter go up.





	I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO FRAG ME UP

**Author's Note:**

> So long story short guys I was taking some geometric algorithmic shortcuts through the Marianas Web when I stumbled across a transdimensional forum that had a windscream thread and I thought "well this is relevant to my interests" so I had a read through it and got chatting with some of the other users and it turned out one of them was Vortex. Obviously I was a bit put-off by the fact that he's a giant, sadistic killing machine that thinks of me as a fundamentally inferior being and who once participated in the attempted extermination of my species, but we also had a bunch of interests in common and I figured that sometimes you just gotta let certain things slide in the name of good conversation. So we had a nice natter and it turned out that we're both windscream fic writers, and Vortex told me he was trying to reach a wider audience so he asked if I could post the fic he has in progress on a hosting site in my dimension. I agreed, although that was before he told me that the Decepticons were planning to wipe out humanity again but for every hit, kudos, comment, bookmark and subscription on his fic Vortex would help postpone our species' annihilation (well except for bad comments, he said that those would definitely accelerate it). So um, yeah, please read/kudos/comment/etc to help save humanity for a while guys.
    
    
    .___  _________     _____    _______/\___________  __      __  _____  .______________ ___________________ __________                        
    |   | \_   ___ \   /  _  \   \      )/\__    ___/ /  \    /  \/  _  \ |   \__    ___/ \_   _____/\_____  \\______   \                       
    |   | /    \  \/  /  /_\  \  /   |   \  |    |    \   \/\/   /  /_\  \|   | |    |     |    __)   /   |   \|       _/                       
    |   | \     \____/    |    \/    |    \ |    |     \        /    |    \   | |    |     |     \   /    |    \    |   \                       
    |___|  \______  /\____|__  /\____|__  / |____|      \__/\  /\____|__  /___| |____|     \___  /   \_______  /____|_  /                       
                  \/         \/         \/                   \/         \/                     \/            \/       \/                        
    _____.___.________   ____ ___  ___________________    _____________________    _____    ________     _____  ___________  ____ _____________ 
    \__  |   |\_____  \ |    |   \ \__    ___/\_____  \   \_   _____/\______   \  /  _  \  /  _____/    /     \ \_   _____/ |    |   \______   \
     /   |   | /   |   \|    |   /   |    |    /   |   \   |    __)   |       _/ /  /_\  \/   \  ___   /  \ /  \ |    __)_  |    |   /|     ___/
     \____   |/    |    \    |  /    |    |   /    |    \  |     \    |    |   \/    |    \    \_\  \ /    Y    \|        \ |    |  / |    |    
     / ______|\_______  /______/     |____|   \_______  /  \___  /    |____|_  /\____|__  /\______  / \____|__  /_______  / |______/  |____|    
     \/               \/                              \/       \/            \/         \/        \/          \/        \/                      
    
    
      
     

x-posted to the Big Conversation

genre: action/romance, RPF

warnings are for poppetvalves

 

Severed limbs and detached heads flew off into space in a fireball of slag and boiling energon as Windblade rode the shockwave of the explosion that had obliterated her shuttle nanoseconds ago! She surfed the explosion on a piece of debris that screamed on all frequencies because it was one of her crewmates who had melted into the bulkhead of the shuttle when it blew up, and every part of its brain module besides the bits that could scream and feel agonising pain had been destroyed **(A/N: LOL)**! A Carcerian missile zoomed right towards Windblade ready to hit her in the spark but she bent over backwards so it just almost grazed her chest then once it was right behind her she slashed it with her sword so that it blew up and propelled her forward even faster so that she slammed onto the surface of Carcer and crushed the Carcerian gunners beneath her with her surfboard/bulkhead/crewmate! The Carcerians’ acidic energon oozed out of their crushed and crunchy frames **(A/N: Brawl told me that the NAIL who deals circuit boosters behind Maccadams told him that a Velocitronian said that his sparkbrother’s conjunx told him a Carcarian spat at him once because he said that Elita One’s head looked like a half-eaten energon candy and the next day he woke up and his tire was melted so I’m guessing they’ve got acid energon and they’re keeping it on the downlow (or they just assume everyone has acid energon like them so they’ve never bothered to mention it))** and melted off what was left of Windblade’s crewmate’s face, so their screaming became a funny gurgling noise, and also through Carcer’s hull so that they all fell into the corridor below.

Windblade skidded down the corridor on the bulkhead and all the corpses that were melted into it as a troop of Carcerians rushed at her drawing their blasters but she just held out her sword so that were all decapitated as she surfed past them, and their heads all popped off as geysers of energon from their necks painted the ceiling and corridors before Windblade burst through the entrance to Carcer’s brain module chamber! Windblade leapt off the bulkhead/corpses as they flew across the room and sliced the Carcerian guarding the big brain into two bits, which then collapsed and melted through the floor, landing on top of a couple of Carcerians on the lower deck, causing them to melt and scream and cough up more acidic energon which then melted through the floor, so they all fell onto the next deck on top of some more Carcerians who all melted into them and spat up more acid energon and melted down to next deck onto some more Carcerians who then also melted in the big screaming and writhing slag pile and fell down into the next deck and down the big ball of dead and half-dead screaming and gurgling Carcerians went, raining down acid and mangled bodies on more Carcerians that got fused into the writhing and spasming mass of slaggy frames melted into each other with faces bubbling off into slag and sliding down the screaming throats of neighbouring Carcerians in the pile as inner energon bubbled and exploded and sparks flickered desperate to go out and end the pain until they reached the bottom deck and melted a big hole through to space, which sucked out a whole bunch of Carcerians into the vacuum where they were totally shredded by the missiles and lasers of the fight going on outside!!!!!!!!!!!

Windblade strolled up to Carcer’s brain module and punched it so hard that her fist blasted a hole into it and buried her arm in the brain up to her elbow to create a special Cityspeaker-Titan interface. Drawing on the ancient primal powers of Titan domination granted to all Cityspeakers by Solus Prime and her Hammer of Devastation and Forge of Agony Windblade started to wake Carcer up, and as he woke and transformed the shifts of his frame caused crevasses to crack open in rooms inside him that a whole bunch of Carcarians fell screaming into because they had stupid flightless alt-modes and were never seen again, while a bunch of other Carcerians were crushed and ground up into crunchy mush between bulkheads as other rooms in Carcer squeezed together and closed up during his transformation!

Windblade appeared inside the interface mindscape **(A/N: I’m not gonna try to describe what it’s like in there but if you’ve ever combined it’s like that probably)** where she confronted the groggy Titan, “Carcer stop being a slagging useless bucket of rusted bolts and get your actuators down onto Cybertron and slaughter those giant drooling chunks of downmarket real estate!” she commanded. But Carcer was a lot like Brawl when you wake him up before the end of his recharge cycle and just roared like only a crazy-massive-even-by-Titan-standards Titan can and charged towards Windblade with dismemberment sparkling in his optics! Windblade just shrugged and punched him straight in the spark as soon as he reached her, and ripped out his red, still pulsing Titan spark before crushing it in her hand as Carcer shrieked an auto-receptor melting shriek! The light in Carcer’s optics flickered out and Windblade flew into the hole she’d torn in Carcer’s sparkchamber where she could replace his spark and take control of him because suddenly she was small enough to do that since that’s the kind of weird dreamy metaphor scrap that happens in shared mindscapes. Flooding the Titan’s frame with her dominating Cityspeaker essence she commandeered every little cog of the giant space monster so that his titanic Titan **(A/N: LOLOL)** limbs became her own and she felt the giddy rush of the mighty power of a Cityspeaker achieving total domination over a massive hulking Titan!

As Windblade’s Cityspeaker power took over the Titan she woke up and animated all the bits of the dead bots that the Carcerians had been using to patch up their Titan, which then began attacking the living Carcerians! Dead Carcerian arms reached up from floors and ripped off wings and dead Carcerian faces embedded in walls took bites out of rotary blades! The floors and walls and ceilings all grabbed bots in the middle of them and ripped them apart in all directions! The inside of Carcer turned to screaming panicked chaos as the dismembered dead dismembered the living and added them to their hordes of dismembered dismembering dead!

Windblade used Carcer’s titanic arm to grab Devastator, who had been devastating things on Carcer’s outside, and boomed “DEVASTATOR, DEVASTATE!” with the Titan’s monstrous vocaliser before she pelted him at the surface of Cybertron, where he caught fire as he zoomed through the atmosphere and then shot right through the brain of one of the zombie Titans on the way down, which then exploded in a fiery shower of scrap and slag!

But Windblade’s landing was way more destructively impressive as she slammed into the surface of Cybertron in Carcer in an explosive fireball that sent shockwaves through the planet that were felt by Vector Sigma and created an enormous burning crater that set the zombie Titans who weren’t just shattered into pieces by the shock of Carcer’s landing on fire. The now flaming zombie Titans converged on Windblade/Carcer she arose in the centre of the burning crater and grabbed the head of the nearest zombie and tore it right off with its spinal strut still attached. She push-kicked its teetering body so that it flew and slammed into a bunch of other zombies behind it and knocked them down before she swung round while holding the head and dangling spinal strut and then wrapped it around the neck of another zombie that had been coming up behind her! She tightened the noose until the zombie’s head detached with a nice “pop!” and spurt of energon, and then when she grabbed it and kicked the body down its spinal strut slid out of the body all slick and satisfying and still attached to the head. Windblade took the base of a spinal strut in each of Carcer’s hands and swung the two still flaming Titan heads like twin flails, then charged screaming at the horde of Titans, bashing their brain modules in with the heads, energon and bits of optical visor, teeth and brain flying everywhere until there was nothing left on the ends of the spinal struts but some scraps of scrap dripping the energon of everything that had been there up to one nanosecond ago.

Windblade took the struts and stabbed them through the optics of the next zombie she could find, then pushed them down so they stabbed through its brain module and went down its throat so that it gurgled up a bunch of energon, before she punched a hole in its torso and rooted around in its guts to find the ends of the struts and then grabbed and pulled them right out again! With a spinal strut back in each hand she threw them like spears and skewered a zombie right through the head with one which did the funny just-got-stabbed-in-the-brain dance and fell over, while the other shish-kebabed another two zombies together right through their sparks, uniting them like destined sparkmates finally brought together by sweet agonising union of a doomed love.

Another zombie rushed at Windblade and she stopped it in its tracks by grabbing its face and when she did the dead dismembered reanimated Carcerians poured down its throat and started eating and tearing and bleeding over and melting it from the inside so that first its face collapsed in and then its arms dropped off before it fell to its knees and disintegrated into scrap metal and a puddle of energon because that’s the kind of scrap that happens to you when you don’t have a face plate you nude mouth-having fraggers.

From Carcer’s arms Windblade then unsheathed a pair of 25 mile-long blades that were as sharp as they were massive before she began to pirouette on the spot at three times the speed of sound creating a vortex of gore as the remaining zombie titans were blended into a rich high-speed soup of slag and energon around her! Eventually Windblade came to a stop and admired the enormous flaming crater filled with slag soup and spilled energon she had created in her valiant defence of Cybertron, but before she could really appreciate her work the lingering Dead Universe essence from that weird time we all got combined into that monster thing at the end of the war that I know we all agreed to never speak of again but really what was that even about, and also that time Shockwave most recently tried to destroy this universe, seeped into the soup and possessed it, so that all the burning slushy slag coagulated together, forming a gigantic towering Necro Titan Mush Monster that was so huge its head brushed the underside of Luna 2.

“Well _frag_ ” thought Windblade, but in a nanosecond she realised what she had to do, even if it was the most insanely dangerous option that could maybe tear the universe into a billion trillion pieces that would then be gobbled up by creatures from The Pit! Windblade probed every nook and cranny of Carcer with her mind until she discovered the secret her special Cityspeaker senses told her he must be hiding. The Necro Titan Mush Monster was about to collapse onto Carcer and crush and consume Windblade with its massive sticky body of coagulated death, but the moment before it could do so Windblade squared Carcer up against it and unleashed THE MAXIMO BEAM!!!! This ancient primal superweapon hidden deep within Carcer since the days of the Guiding Hand was set loose by Windblade and burst from Carcer’s spark in a beam of green energy hotter than a trillion supergiant stars and struck the Necro Titan Mush Monster causing every atom within it to implode and the sparks of every dead thing that made it up to reignite only so they could suffer an agony greater than anything felt since Cybertron was first forged and as the Necro Titan Mush Monster fizzled and bubbled and popped as it was tortured and torn apart atomically a portal opened at its centre and sucked it into an alternative dimension of eternal torment dominated by a horned and tentacled beast of unspeakable power with a mind for nothing but the purest malice!!!!!! Then the portal exploded in a rain of energon and fire with such a force that it knocked Luna 2 off its axis!!!!!!! Finally, Carcer collapsed smoking and fizzling into a lake of energon.

From the Spire, Starscream watched everything that had just occurred and swooned like a freshly painted young bot in the spectator stands of a death match watching a burly gladiator force feed his opponent his own t-cog for the very first time. He realised that this Cityspeaker had commandeered not only Carcer but also his spark, and he knew that if she still lived within the Titan, he would have to either have her by his side bound together by devotion as they conquered their way across the universe, leaving behind a trail of dismembered enemies on dead worlds, or he’d have to kill her himself. He hadn’t decided which yet.

 

**A/N: kudos and comment or I find you**


End file.
